Sans
This fanmade DBX features Sans & Papyrus from Undertale, along with Alice & Matador from the Shin Megami Tensei series. {DISCLAIMER: Not featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry series.} Description Two duos of seemingly polar opposites come together to compete for the sake of popularity. A tall skeleton with a penchant for red accessories accompanied by a shorter companion in blue who happens to be MUCH deadlier than meets the eye... Let's see them fight it out! Interlude NO RULES ONLY BLOODSHED DBX BE VICTORIOUS OR GET DUNKED! Location: Snowdin Forest Outskirts Cue Music 1 "AGH! SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING LYING FACE DOWN IN THE DRIFTS?!" came the loud voice of the red scarfed skeleton, Papyrus as he bore witness to his lazy older brother taking a dirtnap along the side of the snowy trail. "eh, you worry too much bro. i'm just busy trying to experience a '''cool' break period here."'' Sans muffled from beneath the snow as he slowly turned around to face his brother. "NEVER MIND THAT! THERE WERE RUMORS OF A NEW HUMAN HERE, REMEMBER?" "oh, you mean that blonde girl in the blue dress standing right behind you?" Sans pointed in the direction behind his brother. "AH HA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE FINALLY-" The taller skeleton dramatically turned around, only to realize there was nothing there. "nah, i'm just kidding. i actually saw her walk stroll right by while i was on my break earlier." "WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU ACTUALLY SAW HER EARLIER?!" "yep. but i was on my break, so the big announcement had to wai-" Sans tried to explain the situation, only to unceremoniously scooped off the ground by his brother. "THEN THERE'S NO TIME! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus ran off down the trail before Sans could even begin to protest. "uh, bro? she actually went the other way." Sans lightly knocked on his brother's arm to try to catch his attention. "RIGHT! I KNEW THAT!" Papyrus said before skidding off in the opposite direction. Cue Music 2 Meanwhile... "Hee hee hee! You're so fun to play with Mister Doggy!" a relatively short girl in a blue dress who went by the simple name of Alice squealed in delight. She seemed to be petting a dog adorned in heavy armor... whose neck had literally risen to astronomical levels. You could hardly even see its head anymore, though for some reason its bark could still be heard from beyond the horizon. The young girl let out a playful laugh before lightly tugging at the dog with the intent of asking him an important question... "I'm so happy you agreed to be my friend, Mister Doggy! There's just one favor I need to ask you so we can be friends forever... Can you please Die for Me?" ... It was at this moment when the Lesser Dog let a comically large drop of sweat fall from its face. This girl couldn't possibly be some kind of genocidal maniac... right? "Mister Doggy, did you hear me? I said I want you to die for me!" Alice repeated her question, stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis. ... An awkward silence ensued... Until the tension was broken by- "AH HA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE FINALLY SUCCEEDED IN TRACKING DOWN ANOTHER HUMAN!" "welp, we found her. can i go home now? i'm pretty tired now." "YOU'RE TIRED?! EVEN AFTER I CARRIED YOU ALL THIS WAY?!" "Oh, what's this? Do I have more friends to play with now?" Alice curiously stated as she bounded off towards the skeleton brothers. Now that Alice's attention had been divided, the Lesser Dog took a much needed opportunity to run for dear life from this demonic little girl. "WHY, THAT"S EXACTLY IT! SANS AND I WILL GLADLY TAKE THE TIME TO PLAY WITH YOU ONCE I CAPTURE YOU, HUMAN!" Papyrus proudly stated, prompting a creepy giggle from Alice. "Aw, silly skeleton! I'm not a human at all!" "ha, it looks like she's really pulling your leg, bro. but seriously, you're not fooling anyone." "But it's true! And I know a friend that can prove it for me!" "NO MATTER! HUMAN OR NOT, AS A FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I THE GRE- WOAH!" Papyrus's grand speech was interrupted by a razor sharp blade of wind whizzing right by him. In a fit of total surprise, the skeleton leaped to the side, inadvertently tossing his brother towards the opposite side of the road in the process. HERE WE GOOOO! Cue Music 3 "Yay! Is it play time now? Are you two going to die for me now?" Alice excitedly asked as she skipped over to Sans, who was lazily lying face down on the ground yet again. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-" Papyrus immediately demanded. "Silence! I swear by my sword and capote that I shall once again prove victorious!" Roared Papyrus's attacker, who appeared to be another skeletal creature wearing a rather fancy outfit. With a blade in one hand and a crimson cape in the other, this Matador was well prepared for battle. "huh. well that guy just came out of nowhere." Sans commented, lazily rising from the snow to face Alice. "why does this scene look familiar to me?" He continued to monologue, slightly creeped out at the girl's fixated stare that seemed to seep into his soul. "You can sleep when you're dead, Mister Lazybones! Now it's time for us to play!" Alice gleefully replied as a pool of darkness started to form around San's feet. The blue coated skeleton had dealt with enough psychopathic girls in his lifetime to know what a murky situation he was in now and immediately leaped away from the shadows. Just as expected, San's former location was soon enveloped in a violent flash of darkness that completely disintegrated the snow surrounding it. "AH HA, I SEE IT NOW!" Papyrus loudly commented upon witnessing Alice's first attack. "THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR ME TO PROVE MY METTLE AGAINST A TRUE-" Papyrus's monologue was cut short by yet another slash of wind from his skeletal adversary. Papyrus was taken aback when he realized that the attack had managed to graze his arm this time, but he paid it no mind. "BEHOLD, MY REGULAR ATTACK!" Papyrus dramatically shouted, surrounding the Matador with a myriad of bones. The opposing skeleton merely tilted his head to the side as a silent challenge before skillfully weaving around the bones, making sure to tag each one with his cape for good measure. The moment Papyrus's attack had subsided, Matador thrust his cape forward, summoning a violent burst of wind strong enough to slam Papyrus into a nearby tree, covering the red scarfed skeleton with a coat of snow in the process. "okay, so you want to play, huh? let's see if you can fetch." Sans calmly stated as he pulled a single bone out of thin air and threw it at Alice like a drunk baseball pitcher. True to the skeleton's word, she managed to grasp the projectile with very little issue. "Boo, you're not being very fun, Mister Lazybones!" Alice complained, crushing the bone in her right hand and returning the favor with a barrage of needles with her left. "well, aren't you '''prickly'?"'' Sans taunted, seamlessly dodging Alice's attack without even batting an eye. "okay, i get the '''point.' yeesh, why are all the girls i meet so sharp?"'' Sans continued to taunt the girl as he effortessly managed to avoid taking any sort of damage. "THAT WAS AN IMPRESSIVE MOVE TO BE SURE, BUT IT PALES IN COMPARISON TO MY SPECIAL ABILITY!" Papyrus proclaimed, completely forgetting to shake the snow off of his body. Already sensing another attack coming his way, Matador instinctively leaped forth, easily dodging the cage of bones that soon emerged from his former position. Matador poised his weapon in midair in preparation for another attack, only for his entire body to inexplicably gravitate towards the ground with a great thud. "YOU'RE BLUE NOW! NO MORE FANCY DODGING FOR YOU! NYEHEHEHE!" Papyrus cackled as he surrounded his target with a circle of blue bones. With little time to spare, the Matador quickly rose to his feet and waved his cape around, allowing him to practically phase through the incoming bones without having to move another muscle. "Stop trying to run away! I'm only trying to have fun with you!" Alice openly pouted and dramatically raised both of her hands into the air. ... "uh, what are you trying to do exa-" Sans casually asked, though his question was quickly answered when a rain of playing cards and spears dropped down all around him. "wait, that actually missed? well in that case, i guess i'll go ahead and bust out the '''big guns' too."'' Sans said as an enormous cannon resembling a demonic skull materialized to his left. "Ooh, that looks like a fun toy! Are you actually going to do something now?" Alice asked excitedly. "uh, yeah sure. let's just say..." the Gaster Blaster's eyes began to flash whit. "you're gonna have one hell of a bad time." Sans warned with a sly grin as his Blaster unleashed it's payload: a gigantic white laser that obliterated everything in it's path. "aaaaaaand that's the game." Sans snarked, now seeking out a good spot to rest. At least he would have taken a break from the fight if Papyrus hadn't suddenly crashed into a nearby tree. Cue Music 4 "hey, bro. what's up?" ''Sans casually waved to the taller skeleton. '"SANS! WE'RE NOT DONE YET! STOP LOITERING AND HELP A BROTHER OUT!"' Papyrus berated as he rose from the ground. '"AND LOOK! THE GIRL IS PERFECTLY FINE! AND I DON'T THINK SHE'S VERY HAPPY WITH YOU!" 'Papyrus pointed out, revealing Alice standing over to the side, completely unscathed by the Gaster Blaster as she stared the duo down with a devilish glare. ''"i bet she's really got a '''bone' to pick with us, eh bro?"'' "NOT NOW, SANS!" "You're not very fun to play with anymore..." Alice quietly spoke as the Matador walked up behind her, wiping the snow off of his blade in a menacing manner. "So... I think it's time for you to die for me!" Alice cried out in anger, covering the ground with a never ending shade of darkness. Realizing that there was nowhere left to run to escape this shroud, Sans performed the noly sensible action he could think of and pointed an open palm towards his brother. "'''skulls' up, bro."'' Sans suddenly warned. "WHA- AAAAAARGH!" Papyrus screamed as his brother unceremoniously tossed him into the skies. Sans followed after him with a seamless teleport, allowing the brothers to escape the lethal field of shadows below them. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKIIIIIING, SANS?!" '' The smaller skeleton didn't even bother replying, instead choosing to summon a large array of Gaster Blasters beneath him, all pointed directly at the enemy team. They even made for some excellent makeshift platforms, as evidenced by Papyrus landing flat on his face. The red scarfed skeleton looked on in awe as the line of cannons unleashed their payload upon the forest below. ''"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO TRY THAT EARLIER?!" Papyrus exclaimed in disbelief. This little victory was expectedly short lived when another flurry of cards materialized above the skeleton's heads. "you'd better get a '''leg up', bro."'' Sans warned, forming more Gaster Blasters before him to act as a bridge to safety. Papyrus knew better than to question his older brother and fled to safety right before Alice's cards rained down, completely disintegrating the blasters underneath. Needless to say, Alice and Matador weren't about to lose out to such an evasive tactic. Sans continued to build his makeshift bridge as before, but staying still was hardly an option when Alice continued to drop cards on the skeleton's location. Meanwhile, Papyrus struggled to even remain atop the platforms, seeing as how he was the prime target for more of Matador's razor winds. The younger brother attempted a counterattack by dropping bones down on the enemy duo every now and then, but they were all destroyed with relative ease. It was a monotonous cycle to be sure, but it eventually stopped when a precision strike from Matador prematurely shattered a blaster that Sans was about to step on. Before they even knew it, the skeleton bros were helplessly falling back to earth, with Papyrus frantically yelling all the way. Despite their poor situation, the two monsters weren't quite defenseless. A few precise hand gestures allowed them to simultaneously slow their descents and shoot a barrage of bones upon the demonic duo below. Cue Music 5 Sans narrowly avoided the blade of wind and barrage of needles that Matador and Alice returned fire with, but poor Papyrus ended up taking the majority of the damage from the attacks. The taller skeleton fell into a pile of snow with a loud scream while Sans managed to stylishly stick the landing... right in front of his patiently waiting opponents. "Hee hee! I had a lot of fun, Mister Lazybones! But now, it's time for you to die!" Alice gleefully informed as shadowy flames began to emerge from her hands. Sans sweated profusely, well aware of how difficult it would be to save the lives of both himself and his brother. "ugh, wow... you really like '''darkening' the mood, don't you? but hey, you wanna be friends, eh? then we don't really have to fight each other, right? what do you say?"'' Sans pleaded, hoping to stop the girl from finishing him off unceremoniously. ... "Okay! That sounds like a good idea, Mister Lazybones!" Alice happily agreed to the skeleton's terms, dropping her attack much to the Matador's chagrin. "really? you're actually gonna spare me? that's awfully nice of ya, pal." Sans sighed as the sweat continued to pour down his face. "c'mere and give me a hug." ''the skeleton continued to speak, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture. Alice genuinely responded in kind, merrily skipping forth to return the gesture, but the Matador was hardly fooled by such a sudden showing of kindness. Wanting nothing more than to end the battle in his favor, the Matador whizzed past the girl, harshly knocking her to the side in an active effort to personally decapitate the smaller skeleton... At least he would have cut Sans's head off if his blade had not mysteriously stopped in its tracks just before coming into contact with its target. Cue Music 16 ''"that wasn't very nice of you, buddy." Sans warned with an eerie blue gleam in his eye. "geeeeeeeeeet dunked on!" Sans mocked as the Mataodr's body was abruptly impaled by a cage of bones. Despite appearing to be a mere skeleton, the demon's body gushed with blood upon impact. "i guess '''nocturne's' long gone by now, eh?"'' Sans casually waved goodbye before the Matador's body violently exploded in a shower of gore, completely splattering the combatants around him. KO! "Yay! That was really awesome!" Alice cheerfully applauded, completely unfazed by the gore that had stained the front of her body. "welp, all's well that ends well. yo papyrus, stop tryin' to sleep on the job! it's time to get back home, you lazy mutt!" Sans shrugged, not even bothering to help his brother get up. "YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF BEING LAZY!? I WAS NEARLY MORTALLY WOUNDED BACK THERE!" ''Papyrus responded, still lying face down in the snow. '''what's the matter, did you break a '''bone back there? Now come on, i think i know someone that'll really LV our new friend here." Sans said, winking at the camera for extra emphasis. '''"SAAAAAAAAANNNNS!" EPISODE CLEAR! We shall determine the audience's favorite characters... through character quotes! Go on, take your pick. Nah, that sounds like a skele-ton of work. Welcome to Nocturne, bitch. You didn't do a violence! Will you die for me? Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights Category:Bosses Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights